


昨夜梦魂中

by Interment (Alonenlavida)



Category: all嘎 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alonenlavida/pseuds/Interment
Summary: 警告见文前。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告见文前。

  
1  
丑倌不叫丑倌。之所以被称作丑倌，是因为脸上有一道越过鼻梁的长长伤疤。丑倌有个异域名字，从故乡被拐到京城，一路受了不少苦。他原本有一个大哥，生意途中不幸遭遇马贼死去了，因此，他也瘸了一条腿。明哥的命是丑倌的大哥救下的，为着这一层关系，明哥不得不把丑倌一直留在抚仙俱乐部，供他吃穿用住，用明哥的话来说，“简直养了位少爷”。自从那次意外从马背坠下，伤了腿和脑袋，丑倌时而糊涂，时而清醒，但他记得自己的名字，那是一串倜傥的蒙语，雷鸣闪电的意思，读作阿云嘎。

阿云嘎早不是水灵灵的少年，年已二十有余，在俱乐部里，这个年纪还没有接到一位客人的，只有他一个，这个年纪的倌还没死或者疯的，也只有他一个。明哥常常提起，说再这样下去，选个日子把他卖了，或许撞上好人家，托付过去，也算报了云家大哥的救命之恩。“你呀，什么时候能争口气。”明哥抽着水烟，轻描淡写地说。阿云嘎性子平和，只淡淡地站在那里，一语不发。

外头是客人寻欢作乐的声浪，一阵阵拍进拂动的珠帘，阿云嘎一身洋派的雪色衬衫，外头套着驼色的马甲，若是不一瘸一拐地走动，遮起半边脸来，看起来的确光鲜靓丽，而若是仔细剥开他的衣服，瞧瞧他的脊背与掌心，就会在上头发现斑驳的鞭痕和伤疤，他是时常被老鸨教训的，带着浑身的伤在夜里辗转反侧，疼得失眠。步出房间，穿过满是浮花浪蕊的淫靡气息的长廊，阿云嘎停在包厢的门前，抬手在门上敲了两下，里面正热闹着，所以谁也没在意敲门声。他等了片刻，自行推门，走了进去。

包厢很大，一桌人在打麻将，几个小姐正娇滴滴地在旁边说话，闹出甜滋滋的笑声，再往里间去，还铺着两张小床，沙发旁的茶几摆满了瓜子糖果，还有一盒小小的鸦片膏。阿云嘎杵在原地，瞧这情形，犹疑着。那些人对他的闯入表现得不痛不痒，似乎都没听见他低声敷衍的一句，“不好意思，走错包间。”麻将桌上大约三十来岁、看着挺英俊的一个男人却对他这一身精心的装扮留意起来，微微笑道：“了不得，伺候人的打扮得像被人伺候的。”“‘大公子’，你会什么？”又有人问，“楼下的钢琴会不会弹？”

那是西洋玩意儿，阿云嘎却记得每一次技师弹奏琴键的旋律，他自己悄悄弹过，当时被小棠发现，告诉了明哥。当晚他就被狠狠打了一顿，却不哭不闹，只默默地抚着受伤的颤抖的手指，他记得技师对他说的话，“你的手小，不适合弹琴。但你想的话，我可以教你。”技师姓王，只来过俱乐部三四次，并不嫌弃阿云嘎的寡言与冷漠。

替客人一一斟茶，阿云嘎回答：“我不会弹琴。”

“会不会唱戏？”

“会一点。”

于是阿云嘎依着要求，唱了一段《龙凤呈祥》，唱到一半，从里间走出一个人来，正愣愣地呆在卷起的帘边，这个人看起来不过十五六岁，脸孔还带着稚气，却青春洋溢，很像是画报上印刷的那种令人印象深刻的明星。他是年轻的，因而藏不住心事，只一味地，直直地盯着阿云嘎，一身黑镶金的马褂扣子都没系好，恐怕刚才就是在那风流的小床上小憩，他靠近过来了，在弥漫的烟雾与胭脂香气之中，仿佛灵魂出窍，一步一步来到阿云嘎身前。

被教导过无数次如何待客、早已习惯的阿云嘎边唱着戏，边按照风尘的规矩，抬手体贴地给对方系上扣子，抚平衣领的皱褶，然后，低眉唱完了最后一句。这位年轻人低着头，仿佛是因为阿云嘎亲昵的动作，天真又稚气地脸红了。

“书剑，来，喝茶。”麻将桌上有人招呼着，语气亲热又温存。叫书剑的年轻人才回过神来，匆匆从阿云嘎身边走开，在沙发上端起刚沏好的热茶，恍恍惚惚地啜了一口。“舅舅，”方书剑说，“这位是？”

“谁也不是。”被叫做舅舅的，正是那最开始发问阿云嘎的，三十来岁的英俊男人，此时此刻，正出神地摸着牌，似乎是没什么多余的兴趣，只对阿云嘎摆摆手，示意他退下。

阿云嘎行了个礼，面上瞧不出失望，也瞧不出高兴，返身便走。

那晚明哥却告阿云嘎，饶了他这次，之前候了他半天的那位客人便算了，有人要包他过夜。阿云嘎坐在八仙桌前，那里摆着一盘新鲜桂圆，他肚子饿了，想剥几颗吃吃。明哥说：“吃吧，待会儿客人能尝到甜。”阿云嘎吃着桂圆，舌尖沾着果味的糖水，他吃了六颗，披着沐浴过换上的丝袍，底下什么都没有穿，两条细长的腿伸出来，然后是一双白皙漂亮的足。阿云嘎虽然破相，却有漂亮丰润的肉体，明哥满意地点点头，告诉他，客人姓郑，是他下午见过的。

阿云嘎来到客人订下的厢房，只在明亮的灯下瞧见对方乌黑的发顶，冷冷宽阔的肩膀。对方闻声转头过来，面孔清晰地浮现，正是那方书剑的二舅郑云龙。“你叫什么名字？”姓郑的问他。

阿云嘎不作答，郑云龙也不生气，只说：“把衣服脱了。”

阿云嘎合上门，走过去，在榻上，褪下松松垮垮的衣袍，郑云龙端详了他一会儿，按在他的肩膀上，让他躺下去。却是凭借本能，这异族血统的青年以雏的身份熟练地张开双腿，做一名合格的妓。他仰起头来，因为郑云龙抚摸着他的头发，拇指蹭着他的下唇，那里粘腻着，带着蜜似的香甜。那手继而往下摸，在阿云嘎准备过的湿软的秘处摸了一把，但是郑云龙没有吻他，只是架住他的腿，欺身压上了他。

第一次总要疼的。阿云嘎在郑云龙身下疼得绷直了身体，手指揪起床单，床吱嘎吱嘎地响，他皎洁的脸庞渐渐浮起情动的红晕，他努力摒弃着疼痛，迎合客人有力的冲撞，在潮水般的节奏里找到一股难以言明的快乐。他启唇微微喘息着，睁着朦朦胧胧的眼睛，侧脸过去，不经意的视线落在不远处虚掩的门缝，门后是一团幽黑。他起起伏伏的身体全然敞开了，只在郑云龙身下软成一滩水，却依然执着地盯着那里，终于，门轻轻晃动了，只有模糊的人影晃过，一串慌里慌张的脚步声逃远了。

折腾到后半夜，郑云龙才放过他。阿云嘎披上丝袍，浑身都是欢爱的污痕。他小心地推开熟睡的郑云龙，抽出被压住的袖子，一瘸一拐地下床，离开了厢房。

清洗干净身体，天就蒙蒙亮了。回到自己的小居所，正见小棠起来，大概是约了有钱的主顾，今日要出去游玩的。“你可出头啦！”小棠从镜子里瞄了阿云嘎一眼，“那郑云龙在这京城里，因着与方家的关系，多少人挤破了头想爬上他的床。”

阿云嘎听了，心里说不上有什么扬眉吐气的滋味，只是倦了，想即刻倒头大睡一场。见他一副旁若无人的样子，小棠也懒得再搭理，只在镜子前瞻前顾后，得意地打扮起自己来。

  
2  
方家在京城家大业大，方家老爷老来得子，因而对方书剑几乎是有求必应。城中盛传的风闻是，郑云龙有本事讨好得了方家，妹妹同样功不可没，入方家作妾，第二年就能生出一个儿子来。方书剑虽然称郑云龙为二舅，实际只有一个舅舅，郑云龙上头有一个大哥，早年生病死了。方书剑还是婴孩时，天生就对郑云龙亲近，等下了地，更是到处跟着郑云龙跑，至于郑云龙，虽然是个随心所欲的浪子，对这外甥挺上心，向来宠着，从没对后者说过一句重话，前日把方书剑领到烟花场所，也是方书剑因着好奇，央了半天求来的。“玩玩可以，”郑云龙抓了把核桃让旁边的女人帮他剥，漫不经心地说，“你是个男人了，也该玩玩了。”

方书剑抿唇不语，怀里揣着的银票被心口捂得一团火热，郑云龙继而体贴地说：“我早告诉你爹，你要在公馆多住几天。他以为是请汪先生过来给你上课，满意得很。”

方书剑朝郑云龙行了个礼，心思早就飘到外头去，随便找了个借口便告退，急匆匆地喊了小虎，让他到外面去叫人力车来。搭了车，他在途中又出着神，开始想那面上带疤、沉默寡言的小倌，不知什么缘故，只要想起对方，心里就怦怦乱跳，失了章法。到了俱乐部，他不等一路跟在车后跑的小虎喘上气，大步流星地闯了进去，迎面上来一位娇滴滴的女儿，把他拦在门口。“哎呀，少爷！今儿打烊，你来得不巧啊！”她见方书剑模样稚嫩年少，不由开起他的玩笑，方书剑却当真，转身就走，预备改天再来。楼上一阵女人的笑声，有人在上头喊：“蓉儿，你可别把客人赶跑了！”

方书剑面皮薄，臊得脖子都红了。抚仙俱乐部虽然被称作俱乐部，也不过是一家高级的妓院，里头的乌烟瘴气早在先前他便见识过，此次孤身前来，已经顶着很大的勇气。“我找一个人。”他轻声说，“那日我二舅包下来的那个。”他低了头，脸上烧得厉害，这群女人转而面面相觑，窃窃私语起来，在他跟前的蓉儿好心问道：“你找丑儿？”大约在风尘女子眼中，父子共享情儿都不稀奇，何况舅舅与外甥，她们只是好奇，这么个乳臭未干的小娃娃会怎样对那脾气古怪的小倌求爱。

阿云嘎正被小棠拉着打牌，小棠絮絮叨叨那位姓朱的主顾已有一礼拜未来找了，满面娇嗔的愁色，阿云嘎只管听着，在那里洗牌。桌子摆着三吊铜钱，小棠捻下两枚来，放在手心把玩，他笑嘻嘻地听了蓉儿的通报，拉住阿云嘎的袖子，让对方坐下。

“急什么，打完这圈再说。”

蓉儿说：“人是方家的少爷，你还摆架子！”

小棠说：“再出名的少爷，来这儿头一遭也要‘干煎’一回。丑儿，你说呢？”

小棠仗着关系固定的主顾撑腰，说话有底气，这个情形，就是在为难丑儿。蓉儿虽然知晓，但不打算帮忙，只微微笑着，也坐了下来，和他们继续打牌。阿云嘎面上依然淡淡地，又打过一圈后，起身到门口。“干嘛去？”小棠说。“去看看。”阿云嘎说。“那你快点，我们还等着。”阿云嘎应了一声。他出了房间，经过曲折精致的游廊，来到待客的厢房，只有一扇门开着，里面的人仿佛是在望眼欲穿地等待。阿云嘎进了屋，他没换新衣服，只穿了一身寻常的藏青长袍，脸颊瘦瘦的，看起来有些苍白，他的目光停在屋内丰神俊朗的少年身上，客客气气地招呼道：“方少爷。”方书剑站了起来，一时没能说出话，只愣愣地看着阿云嘎。阿云嘎上前去，用茶水洗了杯子，给方书剑斟了热茶，又说：“实在抱歉，我得回去了。”

一旁的小虎叫道：“怎么和少爷说话的！”

方书剑止住跳起来的家仆，脾气很好地说：“那我等你。”

阿云嘎躬身行礼，合上门扉离开了厢房。

所谓“干煎”，就是让客人等。为什么叫做“干煎”，因为客人初来乍到，仿佛白鱼任人宰割，想见情儿的心情却是急迫，干等在空荡荡的厢房里，想念得抓耳挠腮，犹如被热油煎炒。阿云嘎打了四圈牌，又拎着水壶，去到方书剑那里，为对方重新斟上热茶，再回去，和小棠他们打牌。来来回回，也有三趟。冬日太阳落得早，天色暗下来的时候，小棠终于松了口，赖在椅子上吩咐妈妈把晚上的饭菜热热，速速摆上来。

阿云嘎只端了一盘红焖羊肉，到方书剑那处，在桌前给等了一下午的方小少爷盛饭。方书剑接了碗筷，阿云嘎说：“只有这么一道菜，委屈少爷了。”他起身布菜，袖口露出来一截雪白的腕子，伶仃而有些美的，方书剑见了，却想起那夜躲在门后悄悄窥探，阿云嘎战颤着揪住床单，在郑云龙身下低沉呻吟的样子。他蓦地捉住阿云嘎的手，两人四目相对，方书剑说：“你还要让我等吗？”

阿云嘎摇摇头，方书剑松了手。这小小的少年心口跳得厉害，他示意小虎去屋外候着，转而来到阿云嘎面前，对方的脸庞在摇曳的烛火光影下仰起，平静地望着他，脸上那道长长的伤疤失去了原有的狰狞，竟然有一丝柔和和温情。方书剑微颤的指尖碰到阿云嘎绵软的唇，力道比捧住易碎的玻璃器皿还要小心翼翼，他痴痴地瞧着阿云嘎，不可救药地被一股汹涌的爱情袭着了，这是什么回事？他该问自己，这样的爱情是否会把他置于危地，他已经明白自己可以为了对方做任何事，就像任何一个失魂落魄的傻子。他无暇多想，从怀里掏出银票，摊在桌上。“我要买下你这一夜。”他无畏地说，不知道那张银票早就能买下阿云嘎许多个夜晚。

也许方书剑想过，要如何像真正的男人一样对待被他买下的阿云嘎，但是那天深夜，他只是一口一口吃完了那盘柔嫩多汁的羊肉，蜷缩榻上，枕在阿云嘎腿上。阿云嘎的手抚过他的头发，燃起的香烛使他昏昏欲睡，他任由阿云嘎替他褪下外衣，用湿热的毛巾擦拭身体，好比耐心细致地照顾孩子。阿云嘎把盛满水的木桶交于小虎，轻轻合上门，立在床边，开始解自己的衣服，成熟男人的肉体在方书剑面前一寸一寸地显露，白的好像奶油的皮肤，淡色的诱人的乳，还有舒展开来的，匀称漂亮的四肢，无一不在方书剑眼底映下惊叹的影子。烛光温柔地舔舐着阿云嘎的裸体，他俯身下来，拨开方书剑的头发，在少年的额上湿漉漉地一吻，卷起的被褥乱作一团，月色从窗棂投射在榻下，白得像雪，阿云嘎从背后贴上来，被爱意浸泡得酥软的少年伸出双臂，紧紧搂住了他。

什么都没发生，光是这样，方书剑就轻易满足了。他拉着阿云嘎不放，孩子气地怕对方会就此消失不见，阿云嘎由着他，让他枕在自己肩上，言语间坦荡诚实，在夜色里蒙上一层别样的柔情。

阿云嘎说：“有钱的话，少爷可以常来。”

  
3  
一大早，俱乐部外就聚满了人。主要是为了瞧那两匹马。马是好马，蹄下有白章，据说是从大不列颠漂洋过海运来的纯血马，悍性极强，早先把两个马夫踢残废，现正被驯兽师牵着缰绳，要往里进。明哥嚼着烟丝，踱步出来，先是绕着两匹马转了一圈，细细察看，又随手拍拍那漂亮的马颈，悍马不安地喘气，往后退了几步。明哥心情不错，说：“小兄弟，这马我们不要。”

“我只负责送东西，其他的，不好意思，没办法做主。”

“这马谁送的？”

“方十四爷。”

方书剑在家排行最小，因而被称作十四爷，却是唯一的直系男丁，因而方老爷亲自替他取字为珏，意为双玉，有时被称作玉公子、方珏少爷，至于方书剑的全名，没多少人敢称呼。明哥似笑非笑地把烟草渣子吐在地上，“我们这儿没地放这份大礼。”

驯兽师和善地笑了笑，牵着马在原地左顾右盼，楼上看热闹的早就按捺不住，问：“等人呐，师傅？”

“这两匹马值多少，师傅？”

驯兽师只管笑眯眯地比出五指，五百？五千？还是五万？众人嬉嬉笑笑着猜测起来，明哥看着上好的大理石地砖上一串的马蹄泥印，仿佛撕开了这腌瓒地方的道貌岸然，泄露出鲜活的野生气息来，大堂是海派的装潢，水晶吊灯下站立着海外的骏马，仿佛某国画家笔下的荒诞油画。他和驯兽师各怀心思地站在底下，人群却突然一阵哗然，让出一条道。阿云嘎被推搡着，跌跌撞撞地走了出来，驯兽师上下打量他，问道：“你是‘阿海’？”

阿云嘎点点头。

“十四爷瞧你喜欢马，特意让我送来两匹。”

阿云嘎一时默然，他看了明哥一眼，回答道：“谢过方少爷美意。马还请师傅送回去吧。”

历来嫖客对于如何讨好妓，总有他们独特的花样。在抚仙俱乐部里，最出名的一趟不过是郑云龙为一位名叫花月的女儿订做了一张红木雕花的顶子床，按照这位郑大爷的要求，床是原样沉沉晃悠着吊上楼的，甚至免了分拆重装的繁琐程序。后来花月痨病死了，这张床还是摆在屋里，由着新人与客在上头风流玩闹，人如流水走，哪管往哪去，本来就是这里的规矩。阿云嘎回到屋内，准备沏茶，小妈妈上前殷勤地为他倒了一杯。阿云嘎轻声道谢，静静地啜饮茶水。“哥儿，这方少爷看的中你咧！我在榆树巷和百顺胡同干了十几年，没见过这么孝敬人的主。”

除了马，方书剑送给阿云嘎的东西，光是珠宝衣物，就装得满两只半人高的髹漆皮箱，阿云嘎接受着馈赠，却没有戴过一件，只是收了东西，好好地搁在箱里。有一次小棠贪心拿了一件丝绵大衣，喜滋滋地穿着出去了，后来不知怎么，气呼呼地回来了，把衣服脱了，丢在地上骂道：“不就是一件破衣裳，谁稀罕了！”又冲着阿云嘎骂：“不知情的，还以为你认了那方家少爷作干儿子，等着他喊你爹呢！”有人劝道：“毕竟是方少爷的人，双方留点情面，以后抬头不见低头见的。”小棠道：“人见我穿了给他的衣服，认定我是欺负他，早教训了我一顿，我可惹不起！”阿云嘎弯腰拾了地上的衣服，并没有和小棠吵，他向来是不和人吵架的。小棠见他半晌屁不出一个，摔了门就走，看热闹的也就散了，留下两个妈妈收拾着地上摔碎的茶杯，丁零当啷地扫进簸箕，又踏着小碎步子去把碎片倒掉。阿云嘎摸着那丝绵的料子，摸到一指宽的破口子，于是拿针线，挑了颜色不显眼的线，仔仔细细补起衣服来。

那晚阿云嘎和方书剑说：“小棠不懂事，我替他给少爷赔罪了。”他那穿针引线的手抚在方书剑衣领敞开的心口，耐心而温和地抚平布料的皱褶，垂下眼睛的样子令人生不了气。方书剑说：“你不喜欢我送你的东西。”阿云嘎说：“喜欢。”方书剑说：“那我呢？”“什么？”

“你喜不喜欢我？”

阿云嘎不答。方书剑以为说错了话，急切地探身过来，唤着：“哥哥……”以他的身份，这么喊实在抬举了阿云嘎，所以阿云嘎说：“叫我阿海吧。”

阿云嘎告诉方书剑，自己从小在草原长大，算命的说他命里缺水，所以汉文的小名带海字。虽说如此，阿云嘎从来没见过海。他以前是矫健灵敏的，也会在天幕下奔跑嬉闹，在风中放声大笑，十七岁的时候，曾有人家把女儿许给他，那是个很好的姑娘，是他未过门的，天真无邪的妻子，他时常在四四方方的京城，在这间逼仄的厢房内想起她，刚来京城的那年冬天，他的手脚被捆着，嘴巴被塞住，防止他逃跑或是咬舌自杀，他饿了五天五夜，最后是明哥来了，端着热气腾腾的饭菜，准备了长篇大论要好好说服他。阿云嘎父母早亡，唯一的大哥也死了，失去一切的人总有些疯癫，但明哥没想到他疯得如此有条有理、温良顺从，这么一个废人，明哥咂嘴想，可惜了。“我什么都会做的。”长篇大论没有派上用场，拿掉塞住嘴巴的破布，这是阿云嘎对明哥说的第一句话。然后，他呼呼地喝光了明哥递到嘴边的白粥。他饿坏了，脸上刚结疤的伤口泛着粉红，肉已经新长了出来。

也就是那年冬天起，每月阿云嘎都要离开胡同，经过汲汲营营的家家户户，跨过法源寺的三道门槛，在观音殿求签。每月初，他带着签文回来，没人知道上面写了什么。

“阿海。”

方书剑的手覆在了阿云嘎的手背上，阿云嘎问：“少爷想吃什么？”方书剑说：“随你口味。”于是阿云嘎转头对酒馆的伙计点了花生、枣泥糕和杏仁茶，是小孩爱吃的点心。跟着方书剑的随从早被遣到店外去，等茶来了，阿云嘎端着两碗奶白奶白的杏仁茶，分给店外的小虎和成子，又返身回到馆内，清水洗过的手给方书剑剥花生的红衣，然后送到对方嘴边。方书剑睁着水汪汪的眼睛看他，用嘴含住他拈着花生仁的指尖，阿云嘎说：“花生咸，小心嘴干。”

旁边桌有两个人正喝着酒，看样子是在工地搬运的劳工，已然吃吃地笑起来，只因阿云嘎背影俊俏，加之方书剑痴恋的目光，以为是风月美人逍遥到了外头。“妹妹，多少钱一晚上？”其中一人问阿云嘎，边喝酒边走近了，把参与下流勾当的男子称作“妹妹”，带着一丝缥缈的荒淫。“今儿不做生意的，先生。”阿云嘎客气地说。“今儿不做？我付你两晚的钱，你要不要？”劳工把阿云嘎的脸扳过来，看清阿云嘎毁掉的脸，笑道：“原来是破烂货，还与我挑三拣四。”又说：“嘴巴生得不错。”方书剑一拍桌子，怒说：“把手拿开！”劳工见是个稚嫩的少年，并不放在心上，诚心诚意地说：“小公子，为了一个被人骑的，实在不必大动肝火。”方书剑一拳揍了过去，直把对方掀翻到地上，那劳工的同伙见状，破口大骂着过来就把方书剑拎起来。店里的动静引得小虎和成子跑了进来，方书剑肚子上挨了几下，正在那恶心得犯咳嗽，对方把他丢在脚边，还想狠狠踹几下，阿云嘎连忙挡在前面，护住方书剑。见有人来了，两个劳工骂骂咧咧地走开了。

“小虎，”阿云嘎叫住要冲过去替方书剑出气的家仆，“给少爷叫大夫。”

方书剑不让阿云嘎走，同时吩咐家里的私人医生先给阿云嘎察看伤势。那几记踹得多重，方书剑瞧得最清楚。等把医生盘问够了，知道阿云嘎没有伤及筋骨肺腑，才乖乖脱了衣服，让仆人给自己敷药。方书剑肚子上青一块，紫一块，惨不忍睹，阿云嘎穿上衣服，从诊室的帘子后面出来，方书剑突然撒娇道：“我要你给我上药。”

阿云嘎接过药膏，往伤处涂抹，又用纱布徐徐缠绕，替方书剑包扎。他的手很稳，像接一碗滚烫的水，痛而波澜不惊，沉稳的力道触碰到方书剑的皮肤，蔓延开来一股不可言说的热度，他方才为检查而解开的衣襟没有扣好，微微俯身时，露出一片引人遐思的肌肤，方书剑又悄悄脸红了，不久，小心翼翼地问一语不发的阿云嘎，“不高兴了？”

抬眼的时候，方书剑眉上因为斗殴磕破的口子显眼得很，阿云嘎一动不动地，用视线抚摸那道伤痕，用一种不动声色的缱绻轻抚着少年热恋的灵魂：“别再做那种傻事了。”

“我乐意！”

“少爷……”

“叫我名字。”

“书剑。”

低柔的嗓音落入方书剑耳中，少年喜悦得几乎发狂，带着无限的自信和豪情万丈，他握住阿云嘎的双手，宣布道：“我不会让那些人再伤到你。”

阿海，他说，我要保护你。

  
4  
阿海，他还说，我要治好你的腿。

阿云嘎的右腿有一块指甲盖大小的胎记，随着年纪上去，胎记渐渐淡了，只留下烟雾似的薄影。医师的手就从那胎记上头掠过，为阿云嘎的瘸腿作推拿。每动作一下，大腿就传来一阵生涩有力的痉挛，痉挛带来不可忽视的疼痛，网一样收紧了身体骨骼，在节奏规律的推拿下，阿云嘎额上冒出了细汗。方书剑趴在床边看他，眼底是孩童般的懵懂与期待，并且殷切地轻言细语：“再忍忍，很快就好了。”

阿云嘎不怕疼，因而只是闭起眼睛，疼痛渐渐变成酸麻，像筑巢的蚂蚁细细地爬开来，他的腿被牢牢按住了，像一块陈旧苍白的肉，经脉都被揉捏得软趴趴的，皮肉泛热，毛孔舒展，血液急急地流动进去，赋予了它许久不见的颜色。他突然动了一下脚趾，被这股鲜活而猛烈的触觉击中，他皱起眉头，一副隐忍不发的面孔，方书剑以为是疼的，于是让医师停住，“是不是力道太重了？”

“没有。”

医师的手指重新动了起来，在阿云嘎逐渐复苏的神经上舞蹈。很快，这次的治疗告一段落，这位被方家请来，高鼻深目、来自沙俄的新医生用带着浓重口音的中文告诉方书剑，大约过了这个冬天，阿云嘎的腿就能好。“那就是能正常走动了？”“也不是。”“什么意思？”“腿能治好。腿是好的，能不能像平常人一样走动，是心理上的。”方书剑暗自消化着对方嘴里的词汇，边把阿云嘎扶起来，胸有成竹地总结道：“那就是能好。”

方书剑看着阿云嘎绞干热气腾腾的毛巾，擦拭颈上的汗，阿云嘎不是无瑕的，背上布满着深深浅浅的伤疤，这一阵新添的伤倒是没有了。他背对方书剑将衣裳褪至臂弯，细致地擦拭腻着细汗的、芬芳的肩头，肩胛与肋骨，方书剑想拉开他的胳膊，去吮他毛发稀疏的腋下的汗珠，然后枕在他柔软的胸脯上，体会着唇舌间弥漫开来的鲜甜味道，阿云嘎的肩膀是斜溜溜的，方书剑用双臂环上去不久总会滑落下来，落在对方滑腻紧实的腰肢，然后，就是多肉挺翘的屁股，他会拿住方书剑的手，领着少年尽情抚摸、探索，然后，任由少年怯怯的吻印在眉间、印在衣衫不整的肌肤，他从来不对方书剑掩饰成人的品质，待他如成年男子，却也对这位稚气未脱的小客人始终抱着大人的宽容。此时此刻，他转身过来，迎着方书剑贪恋的视线，把湿热的毛巾拢在少年头上，像拢住一位戴纱的小新娘，拉近了，只为仔仔细细地观看，而方书剑出神地凑过去，忘情地含住了他鲜红的嘴唇。

是在这不久，明哥决定把阿云嘎卖掉。有人问：是不是方家的少爷给你许多好处。明哥说：给好处，私底下早把人送了，轮得到现在？有人又问：这么个又疯又丑的倌儿，谁会要？明哥嘿嘿一笑：我说他不疯，他就不疯。那人凉凉地说：我看是卖不掉。明哥说：卖不掉，只能留着喽！我认命的。

明哥请阿云嘎喝最后一碗茶，坐在那里慢悠悠地剔牙，他说：出去了，靠自己了。

阿云嘎懂得明哥对他的好。明哥不是要他为自己争口气。他的家人都死了，如今只有明哥会那么喊他。明哥说，小嘎。出去了，最好别回来了。哪天还想回来，我打断你的腿。

拍卖会在一间地下室举行，外头是寒冬的天，室内温暖如春。台下摆了一排排的梨木凳子，观众就在那儿嗑着瓜子大声交谈，瓜皮细碎地扑在地上，闪着唾沫的水光。一丛又一丛的妓排着队徐徐上台，光着肉色的身子叫人心猿意马，女儿们卖完了，才开始卖年轻男人，明哥领着阿云嘎上台的时候，底下哄笑不断，几位客人买下不过十几岁的少女，正在椅子上旁若无人地逗弄。方书剑坐在郑云龙旁边，紧张地坐直了身子。阿云嘎的腿不太瘸了，走路的样子显出美来，只不过转过脸来的时候，底下冒出一片失望的叹息。明哥大声报价：“最便宜的，六百！”

观众沉默了一会儿，明哥让阿云嘎脱下衣服，露出丰美的肉体，阿云嘎的头发是乌黑的，指尖透着剔透的粉色，低眉的样子，竟然挑不出一点毛病。终于，陆陆续续地有人报价：“六百五！”

“七百！”

“七百五！”

方书剑不顾一切地站了起来，“八百！”

“八百五！”

“九百！”

主持人挥着木锤喊道：“九百一次！”

“九百两次！”

后排的一个声音说道：“看着有些痴。”

明哥说：“痴好啊，一心一意跟着你！”

“比得上黄花闺女，底下有洞么？”

一群人哄笑起来，始作俑者淡淡地笑着，正是靠在椅背上，支着下巴的郑云龙，明哥说：“龙少，人底下有没有洞，您肯定清楚。”郑云龙点点头，举高了价牌，“五百。”

主持愣了愣，碍于郑云龙的面子，只得进退不得地重复了一遍，“九百两次！”

方书剑说：“九百五！”

郑云龙说：“四百五。”

“一千！”

郑云龙从容地继续说道：“四百。”

没人敢说话。谁都清楚，方书剑和郑云龙，两个他们都惹不起。方书剑瞪着郑云龙，后者端着茶托，捏着杯耳，低头咕噜咕噜地喝了一大口凉茶。等喝饱了，郑云龙昂起头，氤氲的灯光勾勒着他的五官轮廓，有一种放肆的风流，远远地，阿云嘎的视线游了过来，停在他脸上。郑云龙笑笑，随手拎起盖在太师椅上的厚厚的羊毛斗篷，大步经过面面相觑的观众，来到阿云嘎跟前。镶金龙纹的斗篷披上阿云嘎赤裸的双肩，把这具漂亮的身体严严实实地遮盖了起来，他让阿云嘎裹紧身上柔软温暖的织物，略一躬身，轻易地把男人扛在了肩上。

阿云嘎半空中的双手无处安放，只能揪紧郑云龙背后的军服衣摆，他的心口扑通扑通地跳起来，郑云龙身上的气息混杂着干涩的烟味朦朦胧胧地扑到鼻尖，也不知怎么了，令他微颤着，一阵迷乱的窃喜，他没有挣扎，只是温顺地，温顺地垂着头颅，随郑云龙的动作，众目睽睽之下被扛下了台。他们离开地下室，离开喧嚷着的灯红酒绿的俱乐部，临到驶来的洋车前，郑云龙要放下他，阿云嘎伸出双臂，搂上郑云龙的脖子。郑云龙任他缩在怀里，问道：“冷啊？”

阿云嘎点点头。

郑云龙说：“乖点坐好。慢着就不冷了。”

两人坐在车里，前头还有一个司机。很快，方书剑也披着大衣从俱乐部出来了，他气急败坏地打开车门，郑云龙却前所未有地冷冷地瞥了他一眼，堵住了他所有的话头。

“霜清别墅。”待方书剑上车后，郑云龙对司机说。

  
5  
别墅位于香山，旁边是一家慈幼院。车子开了半个钟点，停在山麓，郑云龙拉着阿云嘎下了车，和方书剑三人登上半山腰，在东门口迎来家佣。再往前去，院中种着一片开阔的松竹，远远地，就见亭角旁边一棵高高的银杏树，金黄的叶子还未落尽，铺了一地。仔细听，还有流水潺潺，仿佛别处有养鱼的池塘。别墅西边是高山，石头嶙峋，院子北边都是平房，看样子，没有什么人住。郑云龙走在前面，仆人领着方书剑和阿云嘎跟在后面，到了厅堂，茶水早已备好，仆人正要给方书剑倒茶，郑云龙说：“谁说要给他喝了！”于是仆人拎着茶壶，立在一旁。郑云龙坐在正中，看也没看方书剑一眼，光是捧着杯子，把热腾腾的茶水吹温。大约过了半柱香的时间，方书剑说：“不知舅舅把我们领到这儿来，有什么吩咐。”

郑云龙说：“多久？”

方书剑说：“什么多久？”

“不回家，多久了？”

方书剑不语。他近来在甘棠路上租了一间屋子，时常带着阿云嘎过去消遣。已有半个多月不曾归家了。

郑云龙说：“看看你现在这个样子！”

方书剑说：“甥儿不知舅舅为何发这样大的脾气。”

“不孝子，知道你爹近来生了重病吗？”

方书剑一愣，摇头答不知。神色间有些动摇。又说：“我今儿就回家望望。”

郑云龙把茶杯重重搁在桌上，对阿云嘎招手，示意后者过去。阿云嘎先前爬着山阶，一路赤脚走，足底满是泥土与碎石，现在站在冷冰冰的石砖上，更是冻得浑身发抖，犹疑着往郑云龙那边去，方书剑心疼他，一手便拉住了他，转头吩咐道：“拿双鞋来。”仆人应了，却拿眼睛去看郑云龙，见郑云龙没有出声阻止，才退下去取鞋来了，跪在地上给阿云嘎穿鞋。阿云嘎没见过这架势，下意识往后退，被郑云龙从背后按在肩上，顿时想退也不能退了。鞋穿好了，而阿云嘎还披着郑云龙的斗篷，目光却仿佛不知轻重地，只一心一意地停留在郑云龙身上，方书剑瞧在眼里，一股酸意咕嘟咕嘟从心里往上冒，只差冲上去把阿云嘎拽回来，碍于郑云龙的威严，才没那么做。取而代之，他说：“甥儿也有问题想问舅舅，方才那一出是个什么意思。”

郑云龙“哼”了一声。“你还问我什么意思？我看你真是昏了头了。”他指着阿云嘎，冷冷地接着说道：“我让你玩玩，不是让你把自己也赔进去。你自己想想，为了这个阿云嘎已经做了多少荒唐事。他值吗？”

噢，阿云嘎听着郑云龙说话，想，原来这人并不喜欢我。

方书剑有些急切，站起来说：“我把他买下来，他就是我的人！我想做什么，别人都管不着！”

面对这般孩子气的真情流露，郑云龙皱眉，继而无奈地叹了口气，“你是迷了心窍了。”

方书剑说：“我事事都听舅舅的，只是这次，恕难从命。”

郑云龙懒得与他作无谓的争辩，只说：“你先回去。他，在我这里住着。”

方书剑即刻反对：“不行！”

他的反对在郑云龙这边没有多少分量，当晚就被郑云龙的两个勤务兵押了回去。回去以后便没了音讯，想必是被家里给管住了。后来消息传来，阿云嘎才知道是方老爷的确病得太重了，听院子里的仆人交谈，大夫请了一个又一个，万不得已送到军事医院，雇人日夜看护着，恐怕是凶多吉少。

住在这神仙似的地方，阿云嘎却很少见到郑云龙了，只在一个天气晴好的夜见对方匆匆地西装革履地穿过庭院，要外出而吩咐家仆备车，仿佛早就忘了别墅里还有其他人留宿。他待阿云嘎并不坏，甚至给阿云嘎派了一位丫鬟专门伺候，丫鬟名叫静雯，是个活泼可爱的女孩子，对阿云嘎也十分客气，大概以为是郑将军的什么贵客吧。“将军很少留人暂住，先前那顾家的小姐仗着订好的婚约，一路缠着他，住家的物什都搬过来了，被他连人带物地送了回去。”

那么顾小姐就是郑云龙未来的妻子。阿云嘎立在馨香缭绕的厨房，在砧板上搓揉着黄米面，煮熟的红小豆和大芸豆透着甜丝丝的香气，静雯正在一旁把砂糖捣入豆沙酱。揉面过后，阿云嘎用勺子舀了一团豆沙，用面团包裹成豆包形状，他拈起一片苏子叶，垫在粘豆包底下。他说：“龙少很是疼爱书剑。”

“那是啊！将军待十四爷，从小好到大的。听说……”静雯轻笑一声，“将军还是十四爷这般年纪的时候，就把小娃娃模样的十四爷天天带在身边了。”

他们把包好的粘豆包放在寒气逼人的窗台冻了一夜，次日便重新拿出来煮着吃了。阿云嘎留下二十个，说是等将军回来，仆人可以送去当夜宵吃。至于那二十个粘豆包郑云龙到底有没有吃，阿云嘎不曾亲眼证实，郑云龙有的是好东西满足口腹之欲，又或许底下的人深冬饥饿了，把这份精心制作的寻常点心悄悄分食了，也未可知。

阿云嘎再次见到郑云龙，并没有什么时间妆扮自己。那还是清早的时候，阿云嘎在被窝里睡得筋骨热暖，恍恍惚惚地睁眼，白木桌子旁坐着一个人影，阿云嘎登时醒了，第一反应却是往被子里缩。郑云龙像是因此笑了一下，又好像没有，继而对阿云嘎说：“醒了就起吧。”阿云嘎坐起来，低着头给自己穿衣裳，郑云龙的目光落在他身上，令他无所适从，一股欣然的羞怯。等静雯进来，伺候阿云嘎洗漱过了，早点端上来，郑云龙说：“吃。”

阿云嘎夹起一块桂花糕，送入口中，满嘴都是冰凉凉、甜蜜蜜的滋味。他低垂的眼睛悄悄抬起来，郑云龙的手搁在桌上，拇指戴着一环温润的玉扳指。手动了，阿云嘎又往后瑟缩了一下，郑云龙笑道：“怕我？”阿云嘎摇头。郑云龙说：“我给你找了一门差事。”

他告诉阿云嘎，再过几天，就送他去一家城里的木雕店铺，做老板的学徒。以郑云龙个人的角度来看，这件事做得已经称得上仁至义尽，因而他不曾想阿云嘎接下来说道：“书剑要闹的。”

“他闹不闹，和你没关系。”

阿云嘎睁着朦胧多情的眼睛，又望住了郑云龙，像是要把对方望进心里，深深地记住。他找不到别的借口了，因此沉默下来，很快，他就要离开这里，也许，以后的日子，再也无法见到郑云龙。至少他的第一个夜晚属于对方，阿云嘎想，郑云龙这样的风流浪子，会不会记得？也许只是为了一开始的新鲜劲儿。模糊温柔的呻吟，火热交缠的肢体，一张张承欢痴态的面孔，太多的人，郑云龙懒得费心，所以恐怕是不记得了。

树林响彻着鸟鸣，清脆动听，开了细缝的窗透进些许清冽的冷风来，就在屋外，传来了急匆匆的脚步声，来人被静雯拦住，只得在门外喊道：“阿海，少爷派我来接你了！”阿云嘎听出这是方书手下的小虎，一时却没有动，只看向郑云龙。静雯终究是个女孩子，拦不住年轻力壮的小伙子，门一撞开，小虎见郑云龙也在屋内，顿时收了冒失的劲头，恭恭敬敬地行了个礼。郑云龙说：“这种时候，他还想着来找人？”

小虎说：“少爷知道没您的准许，不能进来，特意让我来和阿海说的。”

郑云龙缓缓转动着扳指，面沉似水地骂道：“就这出息！”又对跟进来的静雯说：“收拾一下东西，待会和公子一道走。”静雯应了声，走开了，小虎见消息带到，也就规矩地退到了屋外。郑云龙改了主意，对阿云嘎说：“书剑的性子，向来倔得很，看样子，不让他心死是不行的。此次你去，断了他的念想。想要什么，尽管与我说。”阿云嘎却无欲无求，语气敦厚地说：“再过几日，是我去庙里求签的日子。”郑云龙说：“嗯？”“我想请龙少与我一同去一趟。”

这有何难，郑云龙说，到时我来便是。

阿云嘎随小虎下了山，带着满身清早山林的寒气，一坐到车里，方书剑问：“怎么拖了这么久？”小虎答：“龙少让阿海吃完早饭再下来的。”方书剑脸色不太好，“他在阿海房里？”小虎没心没肺，应着“是”，把行李放好，关上车门离开了。方书剑身着浅灰色的便服，袖上别着黑纱，眉目间有些倦意，车子开动，他反而不看阿云嘎了，只一味盯着车窗外的风景。心心念念久了，如今阿云嘎就在身旁，方书剑屏着一腔苦涩的情绪，好似有许多话要讲，又怕对方听不懂。他忍了片刻，没忍住，问阿云嘎：“你跟着我，是不是很委屈？”


	2. Chapter 2

6  
阿云嘎说：“你还小。”

方书剑恨恨地盯着车窗玻璃，那上面映着他和阿云嘎的倒影，他的目光像是要把这对剔透妙曼的影子，把这场神仙眷侣的镜花水月统统撕裂，却苦于柔善的性子和由此对爱意衍生出的固执的珍重，找不到可以宣泄的途径，“那为什么跟我走？”

“你待我好。”

不错，除了家人，阿云嘎不记得还有谁对他这么好过了。他虽然糊涂，也知道回报的道理，理直气壮的言下之意无情如利刃，捅得方书剑心碎，只能默默无语地握紧了拳头，年少的脸庞泫然欲泣，眼睛红得一塌糊涂。车子驶进甘棠路，在宅子门口停下，方书剑一把抓起阿云嘎的手，甩了车门把人往里头拽。作为一名成年男子，阿云嘎可以挣开，也许是做倌儿遗留下来的依顺天性仍旧作数，也许只是心软，他亦步亦趋地随着方书剑往里厢去。家佣迎上来，却在看清少爷的满面泪痕之后不知所措地愣住了，方书剑吼道：“都给我滚！”

无人做声，很快，便噤若寒蝉地一一依言退下，方书剑不管不顾，拽着阿云嘎，把对方狠狠掼在榻上，撩起纱帘，欺身压了上去。阿云嘎的盘扣都被扯了开来，颈边的发乌云般倾泻在床上，他轻喘一声，因为下一秒，方书剑隔着衣物直接揉弄起了他的私处，力道毫无章法，重得令他疼。他的衣服被粗暴地褪下，袒露了光滑白皙的肩头，方书剑一口咬在上头，分开他赤裸的双腿，急匆匆地就把自己送了进去。阿云嘎是紧又热的，裹缠着少年青涩而勃发的命根子，仿佛天生媚骨，温软的吮都能淌出水来，才抽送没几下，方书剑就被激得又落下泪来，边流着眼泪边绝望地耸动，瘦瘦的髋撞在男人白软柔嫩的臀尖，把那里弄得泛起红粉。阿云嘎并拢住了方书剑腰后的两条小腿，让少年更深更彻底地轧入自己的身体，他伸出双手，捧住方书剑潮湿情动的面颊，浑身因着激烈的撞击一颤一颤，却是如此平静地，接纳着这场爱恨交加的交媾，终于，愈发凶狠的侵入之下，他破碎地低吟起来，脚趾蜷缩，眼角为流动起来的快感而湿润，乳尖被方书剑吮得红肿挺立，切切地刺痛，而下身那根在小腹晃动，滴沥出精水来。他搂着方书剑在怀里乱来的脑袋，身体温暖如水，几乎每一处都被亵玩得留下淫靡的痕迹，变得灼热不堪，他仰起头来，安静地、断断续续地喘息，不久，方书剑战颤着伏在他胸前，渐渐止住了动作。阿云嘎缓缓抚摸少年汗湿的头发，摸到一脸的咸涩泪水，泪珠滚落下来，在掌心留下滚烫的潮气。他握住方书剑的那一颗眼泪，仿佛要把它留在心底，留作温柔的一滴血。他额前的乱发被方书剑拨开了，凄苦的吻印在上面，颤抖的嘴唇低声诉说。

方书剑说：“你就不能等我长大吗？”

阿云嘎抱着这心碎的，美丽的少年，仰面朝天，却只能看见遮盖住广阔天空的房梁穹顶，他闭上眼睛，悠悠地叹息。

那日稍晚，方书剑依偎阿云嘎怀中，染着泪痕沉沉昏睡。复又惊醒，紧紧捉住阿云嘎的手，唯恐后者就这么离开。阿云嘎的抚拍落在少年的背上，像安抚受惊的婴孩，又轻声哼唱记忆中故乡古老的歌谣，低哑的歌声散在夕阳血红的光彩里，随风飞扬，方书剑在这歌声里重新回到梦中。对着阿云嘎，少年喃喃呓语，他说，阿海，从此我没有了父亲。我好孤单，好害怕。你能不能……能不能不要走。

阿云嘎不曾应答。黑夜中，他目睹对方在梦中辗转反侧，却想起草原，想起了早不在的家。在此之前，他同样时常感觉孤独，与其孤身跋涉，不如安然沉睡。他早就厌倦了如此等待，沉默无言，茫然失措。*如果可以，如果他是幸运的，能够有资格对方书剑说：孩子，不要怕。但他不是哪家纵横四海的少爷，不是哪里赫赫有名的将军，他的臂膀扛不起这片天。他谁也无法承诺。

冬季回暖，气候很是和煦的某天，阿云嘎对闭门不出的少年建议道：“书剑，我们出去一趟。”

他们搭乘汽车出行，去的是人潮涌动的游乐园。阿云嘎领着方书剑，在摆满琳琅玩意的摊头驻足，方书剑一味盯着那边挂着的一盘西洋棋子瞧。阿云嘎问摊主要五个小飞镖，去投棋盘上头的那颗气球。第一镖没中，第二镖，气球响亮地戳破了，围观的人群发出叹声，摊主收下投标的两枚铜钱，笑呵呵地把棋盘取下，交到阿云嘎手里，又对一旁的方书剑说：“小兄弟，你哥哥真疼你呐！”方书剑抱住那盘棋，看着仍有些憔悴，毕竟是小孩子，却也仿佛因为这件小事微微地欢喜起来。他打起精神，牵起阿云嘎在街头行走，后来途径一家照相馆，眼睛亮起来，对阿云嘎说：“一起照张相吧！”

照相馆的店主赞赏方书剑上照，说这么俊俏的客人，很久没遇到了，至于穿戴完毕，走出帘幕的阿云嘎，更是让旁边的几位等待照相的姑娘不顾礼数，看直了眼。直给两人拍了十几张，店主才殷勤地问，两位少爷方便哪日来取照，或是写下名字地址，我们给您送过去。方书剑于是在纸上留下地址，又慷慨地奖了店主一笔小费，才踏着心满意足的步子出了馆子。见他如此，阿云嘎心情舒缓，跟在一旁，不料对方突然停住，转过来望他。

“哥哥，”他不叫阿云嘎阿海了，只是这么称呼道，尽管淡淡地，些许的忧愁。他说：“哥哥，让我好好看一看你。”

阿云嘎脸上的那道疤淡了不少，归功于方书剑当初寻了许多医馆，问寻祛疤的药膏，最终找到一贴靠谱的方子，不时给阿云嘎敷上一次，这么随心地保养，竟也颇有成效。没了那道疤，阿云嘎显得好看了许多，或是本来就好看，方书剑想，伤痕累累也无法掩盖那样英挺出众的轮廓。庸庸碌碌、载沉载浮的人群当中，他就那么发现了他，从此再不能移开目光。我不会放手，方书剑继而想，我会长大。

“我带你去看海！”方书剑突发奇想、兴致勃勃地对阿云嘎说。阿云嘎手执两串刚买下的糖葫芦，依他所说，候在路边。今儿开车的是成子，刚禀报着，先找地方小解了。方书剑是急性子，一秒也等不及，于是亲自跑去，要把汽车开过来。阿云嘎就在街对面看着方书剑坐上车，热着引擎，透过明亮的车前玻璃，方书剑朝阿云嘎扬起笑容，转动方向盘，踩下油门。

猝不及防地，汽车爆炸了。巨响震得地面抖动，街上的行人尖叫起来，四处逃窜。废墟之上，火光熊熊燃烧，升腾起阵阵噼啪的焦味，阿云嘎被爆炸的巨浪掀翻过去，耳边尽是隆隆的轰鸣，他努力撑起身子，举目搜寻方书剑的踪影，一切仿佛又陡然寂静下来，火光变成了虚幻的晃动的斑点，在逐渐模糊的视野里残忍地跳动，他摇摇晃晃地往前几步，倒在地上，昏迷过去。

  
7  
日头很好，阳台虽不如夏天花团锦簇，也养着发财树和铁线莲，莲新近开了花，是玫红色的瓣儿，着实娇嫩明媚。明哥往地上丢清水煮的鸡杂碎，两只野猫喵喵叫着，弓起身体蹭他，又飞扑过去，争夺那点吃食。明哥喂着猫，听小棠在底下喊：“哥儿，你可发达啦，大贵客！”

明哥嚼着烟草，往楼下吐了一口，笑骂道：“看我不教训你这小蹄子！我活了这把年纪，熬到头来还要接客？”

众人于是哄笑起来，莺莺燕燕的笑声中，小棠接着说：“哎呀，我自个儿掌嘴！好哥哥，发发慈悲，晚上让我回房睡！”

明哥噗嗤笑道：“胆儿肥了！还来占我的便宜！”他把拥过来撒娇的猫轻轻踢到一边，倚在楼上往下细看。身着枣红绸袍子，黑色绸马褂的郑云龙正抬起脸来，与他的视线撞了个正着。

等把人请上来了，明哥烧着阿拉伯水烟，客气地问郑云龙是否要抽鸦片。郑云龙婉言拒绝，摘下帽子，放到桌上，说：“我来是为了问你一件事。”

明哥眯着眼睛，“您那边道，恐怕我帮不上什么忙。”

“关于阿云嘎。”

“哦，他怎么啦？”

“他疯了。”

明哥面上淡淡的，回答道：“他本来就有些疯病，过了犯病的季节，也就好了。”

郑云龙说：“不是那种疯。”于是与明哥简短几句，说了来龙去脉，明哥听罢，暗自点点头，说：“这与他先前受的刺激差不多，也是看着亲人死在自己跟前。他先前受着苦呢，龙少，这回加倍了，可不就想起过去的苦，现在苦上加苦了。”

郑云龙接过新插的烟嘴，吸了一口水烟。烟味很轻，尽是些果味。他不爱抽，于是把物件搁在一旁，才觉得失态，为了一个倌儿特意闯进俱乐部，问这问那，寻欢作乐的兴致，却真的没有，所以坐了没一会儿，起身预备走了。明哥被两个丫鬟捶肩捶背，伺候得舒服，说话唉声叹气的，听不出是哪种意思。他叹道：“丑儿好福气啊，有两位上心的爷。”

一会儿，又对郑云龙说：“您请节哀了。不过我寻思着，也该道一声恭喜，恭喜恭喜！”

郑云龙面无表情，只当没听懂明哥胆大包天、话里有话，与几个伺候的打了赏，拂袖而去。上了车，便吩咐司机开往甘棠路的宅子，到了门前，解了大氅，交于家佣，大步进了屋子。屋里正乱作一团，两名仆人按住了阿云嘎，往他嘴里灌药，阿云嘎不愿，喝一口，吐一口。好不容易灌进去的药都洒在地上，几个下人见行不通，还想再拿一碗药来继续灌。郑云龙说：“好了，把他放开。”

佣人一松手，阿云嘎就往后退，在床上缩了起来。郑云龙坐榻上细细观看对方的气色，较之前几日，似乎更苍白了些。于是问道：“吃过东西了吗？”

“回将军的话，只能灌下去点糖粥，其余的，实在没法……”

郑云龙说：“再煮些粥来。”

他瞧过去的时候，阿云嘎正抬眼悄悄打量他，脸颊消瘦下去，眼底却是水汪汪的，他一抬手，阿云嘎吓得闭起眼睛，以为他要打。没想郑云龙只是皱眉，吩咐下人：“拿件干净衣裳。”衣服拿来了，郑云龙胳膊一捞，不用费太多力气，把阿云嘎搂在怀里，脱那泼了药的脏里衣。阿云嘎咿唔几声，想要挣扎又被牢牢制住，只扒着郑云龙的前襟，赤裸了身子，虽然瘦了许多，双肩仍是匀亭的，像双生的小羊，他把脸埋在郑云龙的胸前，僵直着一动不动。衣服披在对方身上，郑云龙又吩咐道：“床被也换罢，都脏了。”

家佣忙碌着换洗被单、枕套，郑云龙把阿云嘎带到隔壁的厢房，正是方书剑生前常住的那间，阿云嘎在椅上晃动脚丫，瞧着屋内的摆设，竟然一改方才的胆怯，要下地四处探看。郑云龙摁住了他，他还不罢休，作势咬摁住他的那只手，直至郑云龙低喝道：“闹什么！”才又缩了回去，眼里蓄起泪来，可怜巴巴地望着郑云龙。郑云龙不吃这套，神色依然不为所动，好一会儿，穿着单薄的阿云嘎瑟瑟地抖，嘴里低唤着：“额吉，额吉，冷……”脑袋四处转着，找他早已逝世的母亲，找不到，急得哭出声来，呜呜咽咽地，很是惹人怜。郑云龙动了一下，伸手去抹阿云嘎脸上的泪，柔声说：“怎么像小孩子一样。哭什么，嗯？”阿云嘎张嘴，却不敢真的咬，只怯怯地含住郑云龙的拇指，温热的舌尖又湿又软，长长的睫毛还沾着泪珠，郑云龙一把把他抱到大腿上，不一会儿，又把他逗得破涕为笑起来。

“阿海，阿海！”

梦里面的那个声音又切切地喊起来，阿云嘎惊醒，要爬下床却被郑云龙拽了回去，从背后被牢牢抱着，怎么也挣脱不掉，只凄凄地叫：“少爷！少爷！”

屋外守夜的仆人点了灯，以为今夜郑云龙心血来潮，把这疯子消遣过了，肯定要厌烦，所以悄声问道：“将军，要分房睡吧？”

郑云龙止住了阿云嘎的叫唤，沉声对外头说：“打盆热水来。”

水来了。郑云龙披上衣服，擦了把脸。静雯又去打了水，好言哄劝着，把阿云嘎满脸的泪水擦干净，擦他身上腻着的细汗，后穴欢爱留下的浊液，阿云嘎迷迷糊糊地抓紧被子，又是哭又是闹的，看样子，一时半会儿消停不下来。静雯把一切收拾干净，朝郑云龙行了个礼，安安静静地出去了。烛火摇曳，郑云龙俯身下去，拨开阿云嘎额上的乱发，不知怎地，这动作仿佛安抚了阿云嘎无休无止的疯癫，为他注入一丝清明，他朦朦胧胧地睁开眼睛，痴痴地望着郑云龙，痴痴地唤：“将军。”

“将军……少爷去哪儿了？求求你告诉我，少爷，书剑……我一醒来，到处寻不着他……”

他哀求着，紧紧抓住郑云龙的手，眼泪流入鬓边，他无助地询问，颊边烧着嫣红的颜色，浑身都捂得火热，都在剧烈地战颤，他凌乱的衣衫卷在身下，洁白的身子美得好像一宗罪，仿佛稍不留意，郑云龙就能把他打碎了，揉散了，随意丢入飘浮的尘埃里，他翻身起来，挨到郑云龙身前，急切地重复着这个问题，希望郑云龙能够给他一个安心的答案，好让他不再翻腾苦痛。他的眼睛又湿润了，因为郑云龙迟迟没有回答，只是平静地注视着他，平静得令人害怕。他抓着郑云龙的力道越来越紧，越来越紧，然后，在听到那个答案之后蓦地松了开来，他的心口一阵地跳动，仿佛爆裂成无数鲜红的碎片，无可救药地堵在喉咙，他呆呆地听着，任由那些碎片潮水般涌了上来，没顶直至将他窒息。

“书剑死了。”郑云龙说，“他已经死了，阿云嘎。”

  
8  
那年深冬，阿云嘎犯起高热，三天三夜没有退，后来烧得伤了肺，演变成为一场大病。生病期间，郑云龙也仿佛忙得很，不大来了，都是静雯在床边照顾，请医生、煎药、喂粥水。阿云嘎昏睡在床上，只听得一个声音说话，该是医生：“看熬不熬得过这个冬天了。”另一声音则是静雯：“没别的法子了？”“只能用人参吊着一口气，其余的再说。”静雯犹疑了一下，“这是郑将军的人……”“姑娘放心，费用我自然有数。”

送走医生，静雯伺候阿云嘎喝下参汤，绞了手帕，替他擦脸，又提起瘦得皮包骨的腕，小心翼翼地擦拭他的手臂。阿云嘎神智回转，闭着眼睛，开口嘶哑，静雯凑近了听，才听得明白些，这半疯的病人低喃：“放我走。”

“公子，莫说傻话。”

放我走。阿云嘎虚弱地想。长生天仁慈，再收留我。

大哥死去的那天，阿云嘎以为自己不会再哭了。一个男人是不该在人前哭的。真正会纵容他的人都不在了。他该明白这条世间的道理。无数个日夜过去了，他睁开眼睛，仿佛是郑云龙的人影过来，冰凉的手抚在他的额上。一会儿，又仿佛变成大哥的样子，大哥坐在那里，在他耳边轻声叹息，他闭上眼睛，听着血液流淌、经脉舒展的声音，那声音又变成了方书剑，温柔地说着：“哥哥！哥哥啊，你放心。”

“哥哥，你等我来呀！”

再蒙蒙眬眬地醒来，是在一个将明未明的凌晨，阿云嘎清醒了片刻。他不再睡了，转而摸索着，摸到静雯特意系在床头的一串铃铛，他摸着它，感受它的形状和轮廓，然后把它拿在手里，轻轻地、微弱地摇了两下，再摇两下。铃声清脆而响亮，不久，静雯就点着烛火，急匆匆地过来了，阿云嘎张张嘴，吐出一个字：“饿。”这照顾了阿云嘎整个冬天、终于盼得转机的丫鬟欣喜地应着：“哎！”就去给阿云嘎烧热水，煮些软和可吃的东西来。粘稠甜美的糖粥淌入阿云嘎急切吮吸的唇齿，流进飞速蠕动的肠胃，很快消化殆尽，他喝完第一碗粥，有力气支起上身，用自己的双手去捧第二碗粥，尽情地畅饮下去。

他的肉体还是年轻的，年轻而富于坚韧的活力，能够主动进食之后，恢复的速度称得上神奇，三四天，已经能下地行走，再过一礼拜，缠绵了许久的咳嗽也见好了。他的影子映在初春的阳光下，薄薄的一层，依然是弱不禁风的样子，风却有了春意，不是那样地刺骨了。他晒着太阳，懒洋洋地在躺椅上裹住毯子，蜷起手脚犹如毛绒绒的猫儿，又问静雯：“今儿初几了？”

静雯说：“明儿三十，后天就初一了。”

在方家少爷租下的这间宅邸，阿云嘎懒懒地养着一身病骨，未曾再提起关于方书剑的只言片语。他不提，底下也没人敢提，生怕引起那可怕的疯病来，于是他又正常起来，也一日日地茁壮起来，犹如一道枯木逢春的奇景。那日郑云龙途径甘棠路，提着一件信封进来，便见到阿云嘎立在院中，面若桃花，眉如墨画，唇边噙着柔情的香泽，对自己微微地笑，仿佛是第一次对旁人这么安然、衷心地笑。郑云龙愣了一愣，走到他身前，说：“好些了？”

阿云嘎起来迎接他。“好多了。”

郑云龙递来那封信，戳上正是悦来照相馆的地址，阿云嘎接了信，却没打开，郑云龙也不在意，只说：“我带你去个地方。”

他们雇了头戴红帽、身着蓝背心的车夫，天气不错，没有风，也没有雨，太阳融融地照在身上，照在阿云嘎脸上，暖而不至于烫，他仰脸靠在车背上，穹顶一片澄澈，蓝天白云，温吞地在时光中游动。

漪澜堂、五龙亭和其他北海边上的茶座，晚饭过后，人便坐满了，或是三三两两地结着伴，喝着龙井香片，谈天说地，或是吃着碟子里的豌豆糕和蜜枣，言笑晏晏。人多，阿云嘎有些不自在，郑云龙拉住他的手，一路领他穿过大人的谈笑与孩童的嬉闹，远离了美不胜收的九龙壁，壮丽雄伟的白塔和熙熙攘攘的儿童体育场，带他去乘游艇。水面上早停着五六艘扁舟，郑云龙特意与码头的人吩咐几句，没一会儿，驶了艘大船来。舱口阔达，可容十来人，里面陈设着字画和红木家具，桌上嵌着冰凉的大理石面，窗格雕镂细腻，铺设红蓝相间的玻璃，玻璃上纹有漂亮的花纹。舱前有弧形的顶，两边用淡蓝色的栏杆支撑，里面摆着两张藤的躺椅，坐下顾盼两岸的景致，更觉清隽。天暗了，艘艘船上点起灯火，从玻璃背后辐射着淡淡的橘黄的光，泛起光的夜雾，一片缥缈地映在粼粼的水波上，伴着清冷而水花四溅的桨声，船身驶入碧波荡漾的湖中央。微风扬起，把水面上的荷花叶子吹得簌簌作响，其他船上传来爱侣低低的私语，更远的地方，有人吹奏口琴，旋律是情思绵绵的小曲儿，却是凄清又孤勇的调子。阿云嘎侧耳，出神地倾听，浓厚起来的夜色里，一只小小的蝙蝠飞过了。他的背影仿佛与夜空融为一体，随时都会乘风而去。他转过身来，对郑云龙说：“我没想过海是这样的。”

郑云龙把茶盖掀开，闻着杯子里的香气，温和地说：“北海不是海。”

“不是海？”

“嗯。”

“真正的海是什么样的？”

“比这片水枯朽、荒芜得多。”

阿云嘎倚住栏杆，呆呆地望着水面。大约是出于郑云龙的要求，渐渐地，其他游艇和小船都被引到湿淋淋的码头，系上长长绳索，客人陆陆续续登了岸，零零星星地携着喧嚣走远了，再一察觉，湖面上光剩下他们的一叶扁舟。船身微微跌宕，郑云龙舒服地倒在躺椅上，对阿云嘎轻声说：“过来。”

他一把扣住阿云嘎的腕，把迟疑着上前来的男人捞进怀里。阿云嘎仍比最初见面时瘦得多了，轻轻松松就被郑云龙制住，剥开了正红的绵袍子和两层白纱似的里衣，不见天日的肌肤泛着静谧的柔光，郑云龙捉着那截水似的腰肢，大手有力而富于技巧，逗弄起阿云嘎大病初愈，敏感又柔美的身子。阿云嘎毫不抵抗，只是可怜地发着抖，没多久咬住嘴唇，颤颤地弓起脊背，射了出来。点点滴滴的精弄脏褪下的亵裤，郑云龙还在玩他，探进凌乱的衣物之中揉捻挺立的乳，又抚着他细腻芳香的胸腹，抚过那双纤长的无力的腿，继续在软下来的私处套弄，阿云嘎不自禁地低吟，柔嫩的腿根夹紧了，屁股在郑云龙腿上不安地蹭动，他彷徨着，受着不断又痛又痒的感官刺激，揪紧郑云龙的外衣苦苦哀求，又软下腰来，依偎住冷酷的心上人，四肢百骸都流过一波接一波的酥麻，快乐得几近难挨，他呜咽起来，像是只能对郑云龙求救，要被这片静静的湖水活活淹死了。

郑云龙抓起乱作一团的衣物，在阿云嘎狼藉一片的小腹上擦了擦，后者还细细地喘着气，搂着他的脖子不愿动，阳光的温度早散了，春夜的凉意随着夜深沁了上来，郑云龙说：“快把衣服穿好，免得又病了。”他捏捏阿云嘎的脸，温暖的手却被阿云嘎拿住，低眉凑近，虔诚地用唇亲吻。郑云龙依然是不动声色的，只搂紧了对方，鼻尖贴上阿云嘎温软的颈侧，深深吸了一口馥郁，说：“怎么这么香？”阿云嘎披着半褪的衣裳，仰起头来与他接吻，吻到一半，惊了一下，把脸藏在郑云龙身前。原来是船夫在船头吆喝：“二爷，要靠岸么？”

船到码头，两人登了岸。仆人打灯行在最前头，阿云嘎跟在郑云龙身后，走过小石子路，一步一步踩着郑云龙踏过的脚印，只低头依着微弱的光走路，没留意郑云龙停下，差点撞在对方背上。原来是有人在前头与郑云龙行礼，招呼道：“郑将军。”又看见了阿云嘎，笑道：“将军好兴致，带朋友出来玩？”

阿云嘎慌忙间去看郑云龙，只见后者波澜不惊、但笑不语。又听来人接着说：“这位朋友好生面熟，仿佛我是见过的，将军不介绍一下？”

“一位旧识的儿子。托我照看一段时间，以后要去军队里的。”

“这种打仗的时候，哪儿都不容易。也是苦了这位……”

“他姓陈。”

“陈公子，敢问祖上……”

阿云嘎刚想回答，郑云龙打断了两人，转而说道：“听闻小雪染了风寒。”

“是了。家姐体弱，又在病中……对您颇为思念。虽然大夫说不是什么大病，小心养着便好了。您可去探望？”

“近来较忙。”

郑云龙气定神闲，谎话连篇。不过看起来对方也没有相信，只对阿云嘎傲慢地点点头，又对郑云龙作了作揖，说：“将军事大。看来只能家姐的生辰宴再见了。”

那顾家的大公子扬长而去，一行人随之经过了几重朱栏，终于，阿云嘎踟躇着，慢下脚步。也亏得郑云龙临到洋车前，回头望了一望。“坐车，我送你回去。”

阿云嘎立在原地，摇头。

“怎么，”郑云龙说，“还想去哪儿？”

“将军。”他唤道，郑云龙缓缓地踱了过来，等着他说话。阿云嘎的语气依然淡淡的，却带着一丝隐约的哀苦，他对郑云龙说：“别把我送走。”

阿云嘎应该清楚，这爱没有回音。但它就这么发生了，由不得他仔细分辨，趁着大错未酿，及时聪明地逃脱，他向来是死心塌地的，既然郑云龙没法回以他同等的情感，他只能找一个位置，好长久地待在对方身边，而就在这一瞬间，阿云嘎心念一动，神思流转，想起了方书剑，他的灵魂终于对那位少年有了感同身受的同情，更多是悔之不及的怜惜，却也随着时间，消散在寒冬结冰的回忆，随春水滚滚融去了。他的爱放错了地方，他无能为力。他认了命。

他眨动眼睛，忐忑地等待。郑云龙过来了，把捂着体温的大氅披在他身上，替他系上缬带。

“好啊。”郑云龙答应道，“我养着你。”

  
9  
初一，阿云嘎起了个大早。洗漱过后，早饭也没用，跟静雯匆匆打了招呼，便出门去了。自从大病，他已许久没去上香。身子还有些虚弱，因而走了几条街，阿云嘎不得不停下，扶在墙上休息。停停走走，本来半钟点的路，阿云嘎行了近一钟点，直走得身上冒细汗，热得敞了外衣。

他到寺庙门口，出两枚铜钱，施舍墙边乞讨的老爷爷。临门又停下，回头张望，想起前几个月与郑云龙同来庙宇求签的约定。那时他还要寻找借口与对方见面，现今却不需要了。他越过陡峭的阶梯，望进深深的巷子，时候尚早，街上冷清，寺里却已来了不少人。南门开了，信徒从那里络绎不绝地踏过门槛，买香上香。阿云嘎持着燃起的香线，前往正殿，先与素金的佛像拜了拜，又分别向左、向右，与四海八荒的罗汉金刚跪拜。再往殿里去，跨过二门，与那里的弥勒相拜，又跨三门，来到观音殿，叩首三拜，插上香。

小时候，令他名中带了海字的算命先生告诉他，有三位菩萨跟住他，照看着他。总得来说，他的命并不坏。只是左脸颊那颗泪痣必须点去，否则一生都要为一人流眼泪。遇到那个人之前，你是孤星。算命先生说。虽然有光普照，不过旁人随便一遮，也就遮去了。阿云嘎问：那到底是好，还是不好？对方慈爱地一笑，没有回答这个问题，大约命里的贵人和劫数，是无法随便明说的。又或者都不能信，对方只是被阿云嘎的家人找来，特意在搬迁之时说一些吉利的话，图个好兆头罢了。但阿云嘎必须相信些什么，无论是草原的长生天，还是中原的菩提大佛，冥冥之中自该有安排，有因果报应。如果上苍没有回应，那就是他还不够努力。就像那时，他浑身伤口绽裂，腿上血流不止，在大漠之中驾着嘶叫的烈马，提起弯刀追上马贼，拼尽最后力气取下对方的首级。复仇的火焰燃起，除死亡以外的其他事物都不能浇熄，这笔前半生的账，他在人间结果，延续的部分，则带到阴间去算，他要心里清清楚楚。

他步下殿堂，去取签筒。把竹筒放在地上，双膝跪地，双手合十，默念观音，心想所问之事，又把签筒捧在手里，用力摇晃。一根签文掉了出来，阿云嘎把它拾起。

『赦书一日行万里，罪从大辟皆除死。（大赦文书一日万里传四方，犯有死罪的一概免除死刑）』

解签人说这是支中签，只让阿云嘎放宽心，不过也笑说，这样的签文，很少有人能求得。阿云嘎收了签，在寺里吃了素面，才慢悠悠地出了寺门，一身轻松，不紧不慢地返回甘棠路的住所。

静雯迎上来，为他打水，擦拭脸上的细汗，手上的香灰。阿云嘎奔波了半天，在屋内没多久，觉出疲倦。于是换了衣裳，在榻上休息。静雯把泡好的热茶搁在桌上，挂起满是烟火气息的大衣，又把厚厚的窗帘拉拢，体贴地放轻脚步，悄悄出去了。

阿云嘎沉睡过去，在这场短暂的休憩中，一场乱梦也没有做。他沉浸在黑暗里，感到一阵久违安逸的香甜，但是这种感觉没有维持多久，他肩上被猛地推了一下，耳边有人大声呼喊着，把他从床上拉起，要他马上清醒过来。他迷迷瞪瞪地睁开眼睛，静雯惊慌失措的脸映入眼帘，她随即拉着他下了床，打开一人半高的衣橱，就把他藏了进去。

外头传来家仆求饶的声音，土匪闯进院里，大肆杀戮。阿云嘎躲在橱后，心惊肉跳地听着，动静很快逼近，土匪拎起一名仆人踢开了屋门，大声问道：“郑云龙在哪里？”又把扑上去撕打的静雯从身上扯了下来，掼在地上。

一个声音说道：“郑云龙不在，那兔爷儿肯定在这儿！”像是咬牙切齿，恨恨地接着说：“不知廉耻，在少爷的地方苟且那脏事！”

这声音耳熟，阿云嘎再听，发现正是不久前从方家辞走，说是还乡去的小虎。小虎提着刀，又从身后拎出一个人来，赫然是过去同在方书剑身边伺候的成子，他把刀架在成子脖子上，对那早年受过方家恩惠、行侠仗义的匪老哥说：“找了一冬天，终于把这个狗奴才找着了！”又对成子威吓道：“你那时怎么和我说的？如实招来！是不是郑云龙那狗东西谋害了少爷！”

“血口喷人！将军怎么会害少爷？少爷明明是被仇家设下陷阱，要毁了方家害死的，要不是将军，方家早败了！”

小虎对静雯冷哼一声。“他倒盘算得好，老爷一死，趁着京城乱作一团，再把少爷害死。方家的大权不就落在他手上了？成子，把东西拿出来，说，是不是郑云龙把它交给你，要你害死少爷的！”

透过门缝，阿云嘎望见成子抖抖索索地拿出一样物件，虽然有段距离，也瞧得清楚，正是先前郑云龙从不离身、拇指上戴的那只玉扳指，阿云嘎脑中轰地炸开了，心神俱裂，只瞪着眼睛，待成子开口说：“将军给了我这个，告我，到时让少爷自己去驾车。我也不知道，不知道会是那样啊……”

小虎在屋内四处搜寻，最后来到衣橱前，正想打开，静雯冲上来把橱门挡住了，小虎说：“让开！不然要了你的命！”

阿云嘎听了，猛地扑上门想出去救人，被外头的静雯拼命挡住了，剧烈动作之时，不知碰上了什么机关，脚下的木板突然翻转，他扑通一声，落了下去。他疼痛难忍地爬起来，环顾四周，发现是一间小小的密室，上方依稀传来搏斗声，然后，静雯的声音消失了，小虎仿佛是打开橱门，搜寻了一阵，没找到人，只骂骂咧咧地说：“死女人，白费我一番力气！”

阿云嘎一屁股坐在地上，呆了许久。然后，恍恍惚惚地起来，在漆黑的密室里头摸索，似乎是四壁光秃，什么都没有，他上下左右都探索过了，最终找到一个洞眼，似乎是锁孔。他无可奈何，只继续坐了下来，很快，又像想起什么，摸着自己的脖子，摸到上头的一串项链，把上头的那柄小钥匙扯了下来。他拿住从来没派上用场的铜钥匙，把它对准锁孔，左右扭动，最终向左转了两圈，咔嚓一声，锁便开了。

  
10  
“阿海，”那声音说道，“你不喜欢这礼物吗？”

阿云嘎仰在榻上，方书剑在他上方，水汪汪的眼睛委委屈屈地盯着他，香烛燃了一半，芯子的火星熄灭了，阿云嘎想起身把它重新点着，方书剑按在他的肩膀不让。阿云嘎只能覆住少年的手背，与对方相望着。方书剑手里是一把半寸长的钥匙，串了两根闪闪发光的金线，绕在指上，他把金线展开，撩起阿云嘎的头发，松松圈上男人的脖子。“不是纯金的，纯金的太软，容易断。”他说。阿云嘎把钥匙举到眼前，细细观看。方书剑又说：“问我呀！”

“少爷为什么送我钥匙？”

方书剑得意地坐起来，“给你钥匙，自然是要你开锁。”

开什么东西的锁？阿云嘎用眼神问他，方书剑认真地回答说：“这钥匙只在两种情况下用的着。一种是，你要离开我，我会在钥匙可以开的箱子里装满一辈子都用不完的金银珠宝，让你带走；另一种是，你遇到危险，而我不在你身边，我会在宅子里的密道装上一把锁，让你把坏人锁在身后。”

阿云嘎听着听着，淡淡地笑了，虽然这笑意不易察觉、转瞬即逝，方书剑看得呆了，结巴了一下，“当然我想的是，这把钥匙你永远用不上。”

方书剑侧身面朝阿云嘎，脸孔还是红红的，写满少年人纯真的春情，他柔声说：“阿海，你真好看。”阿云嘎的手指触到脸颊，轻轻摸着脸上那道伤疤，方书剑拿住了他的手，目光在他的五官之间流连，阿云嘎垂下眼睛，方书剑凑上来，绵软的唇印在他的眉骨、鼻梁，吻着那一道疤痕。吻像春雨洒落在阿云嘎的面庞，他沐浴着方书剑光明美丽的爱意，仿佛能够就此重生，方书剑的吻继而落在他的颈子，肩头，薄纱拂过阿云嘎修长玲珑的骸骨，他的身躯就在方书剑的指尖绽放，毛孔升腾起白雾般的热气，唇齿之间生出饱满的血肉，肌肤丰盈、眉发茂密，他伸出臂膀，环住少年郎的稚嫩肢体，像把初生的小小婴孩搂进怀里。

“除非我死了……”方书剑在男人身上销魂得战颤呻吟，抖着嘴唇，在那处湿软紧热的天堂奋力挣动，要赢过排山倒海的快活，赢过前人真挚响亮的誓言，他挺动下身，挤开缠绵吮吸的壁肉，把阿云嘎压在身下，冲撞得床头的玉坠叮瑯作响，颤抖着实行青涩而彻底的占有，“除非我死了，否则我不会放开你。我不会。”

他的汗水滴落在阿云嘎身上，湿润了阿云嘎的指尖，打湿了阿云嘎的发。汗水最终变成了雨，像吻的河流披满阿云嘎周身。阿云嘎扬起头来，任由这场暴雨湿淋淋地倾倒下来。春雷涌动，雨云翻涌，他逃出密道，失魂落魄地徘徊街头，人群四散，到处躲雨，没有人在意这个沉默苍白、狼狈不堪的流浪汉。不错，从一开始，阿云嘎就失去了家，这颠沛流离、心力交瘁的孤子，一生都无法再归家。世上无家可归的人到底有多少呢？我们没法做确切的统计，就算是资源富足、不愁吃穿的命运宠儿，时而在休憩的间隙，也会感觉无尽的空虚，质问上苍生命的意义及人生最终的归宿，事实是，他们精神上的故乡远在千里之外，可能一辈子都无法到达。这类天生的毫无缘由的痛苦是没法用阶级分类的，富人的痛苦和穷人的痛苦可能同等，而除去残疾的、发疯的、手无寸铁的弱者，一个为爱心碎的人品尝着世上最惨烈的苦楚，没人能够理解，没人能够知晓，直到这样的苦楚降临在他们自己头上。痛苦的力量那般强大，使人变成物件，变得麻木而迟缓，无奈又无情，阿云嘎沿着山路一直走，不知疲倦，不知寒冷，香山公园就在前方。

在这滂沱的雨夜，他登上霜清别墅的东门。两名披着雨衣的士兵拦住了他，他说：“我找郑云龙将军。”

他们不进去通报，阿云嘎在外头淋着雨，冷冷地等着。雨又大了起来，阿云嘎在石阶上坐了下来，抱着膝盖痴痴地等候。后半夜，一辆黑色的轿车停在山下，从车上走下一个人来，后面跟着撑伞的随从。这人登上半山腰，由于浓浓的夜色，没有发现在别墅外等了大半夜晚的阿云嘎，后来是卫兵上前说了，指明阿云嘎的位置，才接过随从的伞，匆匆过来了。他在阿云嘎跟前，半晌，蹲了下来。

他问阿云嘎：“你到哪里去了？”

阿云嘎的脸颊冻得惨白，只呆呆地望向对方。郑云龙的面庞英俊如初，关切的神色依然令人神往而心动，仿佛早些时候发生的一切，都不存在，他沉思着，端详阿云嘎的惨状，下一秒，放下伞，把阿云嘎拦腰抱了起来。不远处的勤务兵见了，忙过来帮着撑伞，郑云龙抱着阿云嘎，吩咐道：“准备洗澡的热水。再去厨房煮碗姜汤。”

郑云龙脱去冰凉滴水的衣物，用浴缸里的热水浸泡阿云嘎冷得青紫的肢体，用干毛巾擦拭阿云嘎的头发，又换了一波热水，暖着这具冷冰冰的身体，等阿云嘎的脸颊重新泛起了血色，掌心也暖了起来，马上擦干皮肤上的水珠，为阿云嘎披上干燥的睡袍。姜汤来了，郑云龙把碗交到阿云嘎手中，说：“喝掉它。”

他以为要灌，没想阿云嘎听话地乖乖喝了。空碗收下去，郑云龙对阿云嘎说：“累了，就先睡。”

他让阿云嘎待在房里，自己好好洗了把澡，换上干净衣物。宵夜也送上楼了，郑云龙没有什么胃口，只摆摆手，示意仆人端走。他推开房门，里头亮着一盏昏黄的台灯，阿云嘎裹了被子，背对他卧着。郑云龙趿着拖鞋，在床边坐下。阿云嘎却是没睡，翻身过来，面朝他看，郑云龙心底突然浮上一股莫名、难以言状的柔情，于是俯身下去，在阿云嘎的脸上使劲亲了一口。阿云嘎一动不动，光是望着他，像要把他的样子牢牢记在心里，慢慢地，眨动了一下眼睛，滚下一颗泪来。郑云龙伸手揩去阿云嘎的眼泪，说：“甘棠路是不能住了，你搬过来吧。”

又说：“丫鬟我给你配新的，也是个体贴乖巧的，叫小云。”

阿云嘎说：“书剑曾经和我说，要和我过一辈子。”

郑云龙说：“你不爱他。”

他温存地梳理阿云嘎半干的头发，继而说：“就算他活着，也不能正大光明地和你在一起。”

阿云嘎不驳一语，乖顺地蹭过郑云龙的掌心，泪痕很快干了，他重新温暖起来的身子从墨色的睡袍脱了出来，他伸出双臂，揽住了郑云龙。甜美的、急切的吻印在郑云龙唇上，阿云嘎拿住郑云龙的手，引着对方往张开的腿间去，纤长的双腿从被褥伸了出来，去勾郑云龙的腰。他轻柔呻吟，因为郑云龙伏下身来，用嘴给他纾解。“郑云龙……”他茫茫然地喃喃对方的名，显然是大不敬，但郑云龙随他唤着，随之捞起他的双腿拢在腰后，用下身与他缠绵地磨碾。大开大合的动作令阿云嘎情动得脖颈和锁骨都漫起红云，他搂住郑云龙的后脑勺，身体起起伏伏，颈侧都是男人湿热咻咻的鼻息，郑云龙吮他颈上的一小块肌肤，一只手探进他的股间，油润着羊膏伸进一根手指，很快，是第二根，手指在甬道交叉，肆意抽插、揉按，阿云嘎哭叫起来，腰杆剧烈弹动，被郑云龙摁住了，滴滴答答的精流了出来，小腹一片粘腻湿滑。眼角潮湿，眼底却有一簇明亮的火，他用这双不可方物的眼睛注视，捧住郑云龙的脸庞，凑上去吻，郑云龙依着他，由他酥软着身子，骑上自己。

阿云嘎擒住硬挺的肉根，往体内送去。郑云龙撑开了他的身体，叹息着缓缓动几下，继而在他体内沉稳滚烫地抽送起来，那力道猛烈、汹涌，仿佛要把阿云嘎颠碎了，撞坏了，要在仿佛泉眼的后穴凿出潺潺的流水，要抻开肉壁上每一处皱褶，牢牢钉住那块最多汁最柔嫩的地方，要把阿云嘎生生毁了，这绝望的异乡人压住郑云龙，像是骑着悍性最烈的一匹公马，用身体挤压、吸缠，发出破碎而迷醉的声音，承受着又深又快的操弄，像是很久没有被这么痛快地奸淫过了，他红着眼睛，重重地抬高、坐下，颠簸着，越来越快，越来越急促，终于，他周身强烈地颤抖，双腿夹紧了郑云龙的腰侧，摆动浑圆的臀，嗯嗯低叫，洞口战栗地收缩，几下吞吐，甬道里面溢满了郑云龙微凉的精液。

阿云嘎垂下颈项，抚上郑云龙犹自情热的脸颊，后者在柔情万种的轻抚下闭上眼睛，慵懒的呼吸阵阵扑在情儿贴近的面庞。阿云嘎的唇轻吻郑云龙的额头，手依然很稳，猛地从枕头底下抽出那把从郑云龙外衣找到的匕首，只用一瞬，利刃割开了郑云龙的脖子。

汹涌的血喷射出来，溅满阿云嘎的脸和胸膛，为他的白色肉体染上鲜丽的颜色，仿佛这一刻，他又从死去的物件活了过来，重新变作活生生的人，他死死压住挣扎的郑云龙，匕首割开了动脉和气管，郑云龙睁大眼睛，喉咙只能发出“咯咯”的绝响，不可置信地瞪着他，不多时，挣扎的力气便小下去，再一会儿，拼命推搡的手软软地垂落在了床边。

阿云嘎用手背抹去发梢滴落的血，拖着筋疲力尽的身子，在地上留下一串潋滟的血脚印。他打开窗户，任由倾斜的暴雨洗刷满身的血污，流淌出一条通往死亡的路。翻下窗户，沿着山径，他可以逃，但他只是站在那里，许久，裹挟着雨珠的冷风把火热的身子都吹凉，他望着这夜。黑暗寂静无声，怜悯地、温柔地回他以凝视。许久，许久……他重新走了回去，回到床上，把郑云龙血泊之中的尸身抱在了怀里。


	3. 尾声

  
我打了热水，拧干毛巾，进入病房给床上的人擦身，病房处于京城有名的军事医院，很是宽敞整洁，病人是不幸出了事故、被送来休养的方家少爷，他的纱布拆了，从下巴到嘴唇，有两道显眼的粉红伤疤。他的背部和手臂遍布烧伤，水泡早褪下去了，依然触目惊心，所以擦身时我总是格外小心。他吊着盐水，手是冰凉凉的。我把毛巾搁在一旁，取了新的盐水瓶要换，外头是暮色四合的光景，走廊静得听不出一丝声响。

就在早晨，郑云龙将军来病房探望过，在床边坐了半晌，倒是没有说什么，只轻轻地拿起方家少爷露在外面的手，把它塞进被角。临走时叫住了我，从皮夹里取出一叠钞票来，我摆手说不要，将军执意要我收下。“这段日子辛苦你了。”他说。大约为了奖赏我贴身伺候了少爷一冬天的苦劳，我虽然胆子算不上小，对权贵没什么敬畏之心，却总对这个郑云龙又敬又怕的，拿了钱在原地也不知怎么溜须拍马。将军微微笑着同我点点头，和门外等候的随从离开了。

还是深冬的时候，我被雇来照顾昏迷不醒的方家少爷。听院里的妈妈说，郑将军就是看中我沉默寡言、老实木讷，所以这等好事才轮到我头上。据说方家少爷是被谋害的，方家在京城煊赫一时，方老爷一死，心怀不轨之人顿时像蝗虫一样蠢蠢欲动，至于到底凶手是谁，至今都没有确切的结果。当初依着将军的意思，是把少爷好好地藏了起来，对外宣称方书剑是死了。方家遭受这样的双重打击，倒也没有散，我听说现在是郑云龙在做主了。

我回到病房，为少爷守夜。是例行的工作，只在旁边的椅子打瞌睡，夜里要起来个两三次，察看少爷是否小解在床上，然后更换床单。照旧，门外把守着将军的人，我凭借昏黄的灯光，翻阅从店里借来的小人书解闷，书上头是岳飞遭受奸臣陷害，含恨死去的故事，我小时候读过，因而没看几页，就把书无趣地合上了。夜半三更，我迷迷糊糊支着下巴打盹，听见一阵含糊的呜咽，很快清醒过来，顾望四周。房里没别的人。我凑近床头，少爷的眉头紧紧皱着，眼睛还是闭着，嘴里喃喃呓语。是被魇住了吧。以前也有过几次。我按住他乱动的肩膀，轻声唤道：“少爷！少爷！”他挣扎了几下，又虚弱地安静下来，我提灯照看，果然，在他眼角淌下一道晶莹的泪痕。我挨近他的唇边，听不清他在说什么，咿咿唔唔的，像是重复着一个人的名字，我不知道他如此在牵挂谁，只用手帕擦去他颈上的细汗，让他好舒适些。

自从被送到这里，少爷一直长睡不醒。我在病房外听医生对将军说，病人身体是无碍了，苏醒过来只是时间问题，什么时候醒，却又说不准了。将军的声音听不出什么，淡淡地：“是之前受了惊的缘故么？”

“也有可能。毕竟少爷只有十六岁，年纪太小，精神上比较脆弱……”

那么，他是不愿醒吗？我暗暗想道，手上的动作愈发轻柔，我扶起少爷，好让他仰起脑袋，把药喂进嘴里。药是将军特意吩咐每天要服用的，说是给少爷养身子，安神静心的。喂了药不久，果然少爷的眉头舒展开来，沉沉地继续昏睡，再没说梦话了。

被吩咐照顾这么个病号，我心里清楚，自己是抽不开身再去别的地方，也不能随心所欲去外头干什么了，只能和方家少爷一样，被困在这家纪律森严、把守严格的军事医院，只要他一日不醒，我们就会一直待在这里。虽然在外人看来，这是门不错的差事，事实并非如此。与我在大院里相识的小花曾经来医院找我，我后来才知道，他被卫兵拦在病房楼外，差点被开枪打死，动静闹大了，还是医院的医生阻止了武装士兵，小花才得以安全脱身。他托护士传话给我，说他要回乡下了，有机会会再来望我。

所幸寒冬过去，天气渐渐暖和起来，窗外的风景也有了鲜嫩的绿色，我虽然只能眼巴巴地看着，心情也舒畅了些许。隔壁新来了病人，身患重症，怕是没多少日子了，不知道是怎样的地位，竟然能在将军的默许下住进这栋楼。我端着水盆经过病房门口，房内传来家属的窃窃私语，还有女人压抑的哭声，隐隐约约地，在宣泄着。

“他郑云龙算什么东西，毁了婚约把人姑娘逼上绝路，做的坏事还不够多吗……”

是了，说到将军，他许久不来了。有士兵特意听令叮嘱我，让我一定要去抓药的那里按时取药，煎了给少爷喝。我应了，当日取最新鲜的中药，在楼里的小厨房煎煮。后用网过滤药渣，端着热腾腾的苦药一路走回病房。少爷还是睡着，眼球却在眼皮底下急促地转动，睫毛不安地颤抖。我来到床边坐下。捏着勺子，我把药吹凉，往少爷嘴里送。然后我停下了，我看看药，又看看少爷，不知为何，我就是那么做了。我把碗重新端起，四下张望，趁着无人，打开窗户，把药倒在外头的小树林里。

这样的日子并未持续多久，就在之后，我听说了发生在霜清别墅的惨案。惨烈的程度之大，周围的人一时间都在讨论这件事。说是来历不明的人杀死了郑云龙，血流满卧房，染红了每一寸地方，最离奇的是，事情发生后，杀人犯怎么也不肯把尸首放开，后来当地警署派了人，花费好一番力气，才把犯人带走的。据说犯人是个疯子，名字在一家花筵酒家查到，叫阿云嘎，不是汉人。这件事闹得很大，有说是为财、有说是报复，更有说是情杀的。不过谁也没办法把真相从一个疯子嘴里撬出来，又或许，他只是犯了病，郑云龙正好撞在他的枪口上，虽说如此，死刑却不能免，听说这种程度的罪行，行刑最晚在秋季，具体的日子，要等法院判决。

这就是我在等待少爷醒来的那段时间里，唯一令人印象深刻的事。郑云龙死了，门外的卫兵不久后撤了，我却坚守职责，照旧看护少爷。一个女人找到这里，说是方书剑的生母，我才意识到，少爷藏在这里的事终于随着郑云龙的离去不再是秘密。方家感激我，想拿一大笔钱来犒劳我，我乐得收下，谁不爱钱呢，只是他们提出条件，希望我能继续伺候少爷直到他康复。

少爷醒来是在夏末的雨夜，一场雨一场凉的季节。我这次听清，他在黑暗里急切地喊了声“哥哥”，孱弱的身子猛地坐起来，差点从床跌在地上。我忙稳住他，他茫然四顾，很快冷静下来，问我他在哪里。

“您在陆军总医院，这是您的病房。”

“我睡了多久？”

于是我便从头开始，从去年冬天开始，一一讲述，一直诉说到郑云龙的死，药的问题，他的昏迷到苏醒。方书剑静默地坐在那里，恐怕倾听之间，早就千头万绪，把事情厘了个清楚，因为接下来，他对我说：“找套合身的衣服，我要出院。”

少爷出院后的第一件事，是拖着虚弱的身体去往梧桐洞的会审公堂，我替他叫了洋车，一路跟着他进入拘留所，找被关押在那里的阿云嘎。公堂的看守好梦被惊扰，显得很不满，看清少爷的脸之后却笑意满面，作揖恭声：“原来是方小公子。”他听了少爷的要求，有些为难，还是收下我的银票，领着我们往里头去了。不过他说，这个阿云嘎明日就要判刑了，凌晨四点有人会来羁押犯人，所以留给方书剑的时间不多。

看守所越往里去，越是一股潮湿阴暗的气味，我捂着鼻子跟在领路人后面，少爷却迫不及待，冲到了前头去，抓住铁栏唤道：“阿海！”

他唤了两三声，铁栏后的人却像听到什么可怕的声音，剧烈地颤抖起来。我凝神注视这个叫阿云嘎的人，他的面容苍白，颧骨早就瘦得高高凸起来，因为瘦得脱形，所以一副凄惨的苦相，他那双异域的眼睛睁大了，不可置信地望着方书剑，他张嘴，却什么都说不出来，泪水继而充满了他的眼睛。我说不清他的神情到底是惊喜还是痛苦，或许两者皆有，但是很快，我确信他的眼底的确浮现了深深的懊悔和悲恸，他像是想到什么，眼神暗淡下去，只跌坐在地上，出神地望着铁栏外黑漆漆的走道。

少爷说：“我一定把你救出去。”

我们都沉默着。阿云嘎缓缓地摇了摇头，声音沙哑，这落魄不堪的男人面无表情，看起来了无生趣，只说：“你走吧。”

“哥哥！我……”

“求你了。”阿云嘎说，“走吧。”

他这句话说得咬牙切齿，也许他是想恨什么人吧，也许他只是恨自己，我想。我见过那么几个痛不欲生的人，他们脸上的表情都是一样的，都是这样，火焰般刺痛地燃烧着，又像海水，死寂而冰冷。方书剑毕竟年少，一腔热血被冷冰冰地浇灭，站在那里不知所措，惶惶然又委屈不已。我说：“少爷，要不今儿还是先走吧。”

我搀着方书剑，一步一步地沿着来的路离开。就在出口那会儿，我们同时听到狱中传来一声嘶哑而又绝望的哭喊，这喊声回荡在长长的走道里，随着低沉的痛哭生生刺进我的耳膜，我不知道什么样的苦难能让人这样哭，我继而望向方书剑，他像是随着阿云嘎的哭声一同不可避免地心碎了，顺着这少年秀丽的脸庞，眼泪滑落下来，就像他之前无数次在梦中呼喊阿云嘎的名字，脸上残存着哀伤却又痴心的泪痕。

公审那天，我不必费心请人读报给我听，也知结果是死刑。方书剑不知疲倦，在行刑的日期前不余遗力地奔波，方家的确有些势力，但任谁都会觉得，一个刚成年的少年是没法掌握决定性的话语权的。所以他处处碰壁。在他坚持不懈的努力下，好不容易事情有了转机，说可以给犯人死缓，阿云嘎却不愿更改证词，也不再同意与人见面。这件事，方书剑无法更改，但是没人能阻止他徒劳的奔波，他徒劳地去挽回一个执意赴死的人。我清楚，方书剑早不是单纯的少年了，从他日益阴沉的神气，从他与方响堂的一众属下说话的模样，从他深夜在床榻辗转反侧的叹息。那日他与母亲争吵，方夫人说：“这人可是杀了你舅舅！你就算再没良心，也不该做这种遭天谴的事啊！”他说：“娘！”“你再这样下去，不要再叫我娘！”“娘，儿子不孝。阿云嘎就是我的命，如果他死了，我也不会活的。”

人不该这么长大。不该有那么多痴男怨女的要死要活。至少我认为不该是这样的。我到屋前探看，方书剑又一次在床头枯坐，该劝的话都说尽，所以我躺回屋外的木床，默默无语。在这张小小的床上，我闭上眼睛，黑夜一片寂静，谁也不知道有人在艰难地经受着不可言说的煎熬，谁也不能够对别人心如刀割的痛苦感同身受。在浓厚的夜，我突然思念起从前的伙伴，如今还在乡下的老母，我回想着过往单纯美好的时光，心知这会是场难熬的秋。

行刑的日子到来了，一整天，方书剑都没有出门。我打了糖粥，送到屋里去。我说：“少爷，吃点吧。”

他不说话。

我说：“再怎么样，饭还是要吃的。”

“阿林，”他从膝上抬起头来，无助地看着我，“他们在杀死他。”

“少爷。”我说，“每天都有人在死。”

他看着我。然后，他把脸埋在臂弯，佝偻着身子，伤心地痛哭起来。他哭得就像个孩子，我想自己大概是错了，他从未长大过，他的纯真都留在过去，留在了那个叫阿云嘎的人身上。

冬季真正来临之前，我寸步不离方书剑。那日之后，他再没提起阿云嘎。只是如常地作息，处理家族的生意，方家的商户逐渐步上了正轨，他的身体也渐好了。他恢复得不错，也许这就是少年人的生命力。一个晴好的日子，他带着我一同去俱乐部打球，我不会，他耐心教我。我们打了两盘，都是他赢。他跑下场子，打开一瓶汽水喝着，笑着对我说：“你不会是让我吧？”

“我本来就笨，打不过少爷是自然。”

我们打完了球，坐在球场边上。他问：“阿林，你想家吗？”

我如实相告：“想。”

他往后靠着躺椅，仰起头望着天。他说：“那你回家吧。”

临行前，方书剑送了我好些盘缠，还有以前他因着爱好收集的小玩意。他还送我一张棋盘，崭新，样式也独特，却像从没用过，我问他哪儿来的，他微微一笑，说：“投镖得来的。”

我知今后没机会见面了，因而对这些礼物泰然处之。我躬身，学着外头流行的新派，双手诚恳地握了握方书剑的手。他的目光却越过我，落在那光洁如玉的棋盘上，朦朦胧胧地，仿佛想起什么柔情似水的往事，他的眉眼柔软着，却也淡淡的，仿佛看透了一切。“少爷，生意兴隆，长命百岁！”我作揖说着吉利话，方书剑拍拍我的肩膀，客气地与我道谢。“再见，阿林。”他说。

他死在一星期后。


End file.
